


[Podfic] The Press of Sound Against Our Ears

by fulldaysdrive



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulldaysdrive/pseuds/fulldaysdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is too loud and Enjolras is overstimulated. Grantaire thinks he might be able to help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Press of Sound Against Our Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sovin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Press of Sound Against Our Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597793) by [Sovin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovin/pseuds/Sovin). 



  
  
  
**Download links:**  
[[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/LM%20-%20The%20Press%20of%20Sound%20Against%20Our%20Ears.mp3)        | 7.5 MB | Running Time: 00:10:46]  
[[podbook](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/LM%20-%20The%20Press%20of%20Sound%20Against%20Our%20Ears.m4b) | 7.5 MB | Running Time: 00:10:46]


End file.
